


Just Kiss Already

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Legolas/Reader - Freeform, Minas Tirith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: Aragorn gets fed up with you and Legolas after the Battle at the Black Gate.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086404
Kudos: 30





	Just Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request from Tumblr: hi! Can I request a legolas x elf reader where the reader is Aragorn's best friend? They grew up together in rivendell, maybe they’re just relaxing after one of the battles, I just need a fluffy wholesome shot to take my mind off things. thank you so much 🤍🤍  
> A.N: So the title just popped into my head at like 2am when I woke up, so I just started writing. It’s short, but I kinda like it. Thank you Anon for the request and I hope you like it!  
> Word Count: 858  
> Pairing: Legolas x Elf!Reader  
> Warnings: Some fluff, fighting/battle…

Just Kiss Already

You wiped your blades on your tunic, not caring about the blood of orcs they were covered in, as you were already caked in it. You couldn’t believe what you had just witnessed. The fortress of Barad-Dur had collapsed, and the armies of Mordor had sunk into the earth, leaving you and the soldiers of Rohan and Gondor standing in the middle of a wasteland. You made your way through the battlefield alongside Legolas, who had stayed beside you the whole fight, seeking Aragorn. Your childhood friend had led the charge, and you worried for his safety. 

“Aragorn!” Upon spotting his figure you raced toward him through the carnage, glad to see him alive. You threw your arms around him, not caring that you were wounded and he probably was too. “Y/N, Legolas. You’re alive.” “Lass!” came a shout from your elbow. “You made it! Quick, tell me Legolas’ final count before he tries to lie about it.” “Fifty-six” you crouched and whispered to Gimli, knowing that Legolas had in fact killed many more. “Ah, Legolas!” the dwarf sidled up to him. “I hear you scored fifty-six. A respectable number, but nothing compared to my sixty-eight.” “What?! I killed seventy-two!” the elf spluttered, looking indignant. He walked off with Gimli, arguing all the way. Aragorn came to stand next to you as you watched them go. “Y/N. What did you do?” “Oh, nothing.” You answered airily. “Just a bit of lighthearted fun.” “Y/N! You know how serious those two are about beating each other. I’m going to have to deal with that later.” 

Among the battered soldiers returning from the battle, you streamed through the gates of Minas Tirith, Legolas and Gimli alongside you on Arod. Dismounting once inside, you handed your reins off and made your way among the other soldiers, checking on them after the battle. You could see Legolas and Aragorn doing the same thing, and heard Gimli’s gruff tones comforting a man near you. It was good for the men to see their king taking an interest in their well-being, especially after a battle no one had thought they would return from. You, with your meager healing knowledge, doled out herbs and kind words to the soldiers as you wound through them. Most knew of you by now, the king’s childhood friend, and one of the famous Fellowship. Your help was met with words of thanks from all. 

Later, you finally relaxed in a small room at the height of the citadel. Legolas and Aragorn sat on either side of you. You were waiting for Frodo and Sam to wake up, having been carried in by the eagles, and were recounting the battle at the Black Gate. “... and there I was! Slicing and chopping my way through the armies. If the ground hadn’t collapsed I daresay I would have made it all the way to Barad-Dur single-handedly!” Gimli finished his reenactment with a few more swipes of his axe for good measure. “Impressive, master dwarf.” Aragorn continued on to tell of his part in the battle after that first insane charge. “Well, I spent most of the battle making sure Y/N didn’t get herself killed.” Legolas pronounced this with a smug look on his face. “Excuse you, but I did not need any help. I was fine on my own.  
You were quick to counter, even though you knew that things might have gone badly if you had not had the other elf at your side. “There was one point where you would have taken a knife in the shoulder if I had not blocked it.” Your mind went back to that moment on the field when you heard the clang of metal blocking metal behind you. You had spun to see Legolas’ dagger finish an arc behind your back, and a knife flying through the air next to it, as he stabbed the orc who had thrown it at you. You hadn’t had time to thank him then, but you did now. 

“Thank you, Legolas.” “You’re very welcome, Y/N, although I’m sure someone with your talents would have patched it up quickly and been back up in no time.” Legolas blushed a little as he said this, and you decided to have some fun. “Well, I’m glad I had someone as strong and skilled as you guarding my back,” and you gently squeezed one of his biceps as you spoke. At this Aragorn sighed in exasperation and stood, causing the rest of you to stand with him. “By the Valar, you two, just kiss already.” With that Aragorn grabbed Gimli, pushed you into Legolas’ arms, and walked away. Embarrassed, you looked up at the elf. He shrugged, “Why not?” and leaned down to gently press his lips to yours. When he pulled away you raised your hands and pulled his face back down to yours. You kissed him fiercely, the pent up passion pouring out in a fountain of emotions. You broke apart and whispered “Gi Mellin (I love you)” in his ear. “Meleth nin” he whispered in yours and dipped you down for another swoon-worthy kiss.


End file.
